Utilizador Discussão:Jeanderson17
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) Jeanderson17! Olá Jeanderson17, seja bem-vindo à Star Wars Wiki em Português. Obrigado pela sua edição na página CT-1017(Jynx). Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Guia de Layout ' **'Predefinições' *Páginas externas: **Como editar uma página **Editando, política, conduta, e tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — -- Thales César (discussão) 02h33min de 10 de Julho de 2012 Para ajudar nas edições Olá Jeanderson17 Bem vindo à Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Layout. Mas não se preocupe!|}} Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na wiki. Além disso, }.|}} Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 14h30min de 10 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Edição Olá Jeanderson17 Obrigado pelo esforço em fazer a Star Wars Wiki cada vez mais completa. No entanto, você ainda tem cometido alguns erros, tais como escrita, acentuação, excesso de links e infoboxes erradas. Por favor, veja as correções que foram feitas em suas edições em artigos que você criou ou editou. Qualquer dúvida, problema, comentário, por favor, fique à vontade para falar comigo! Thales César (discussão) 05h22min de 17 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) :Olá Jeanderson17 :Mais uma vez peço para que dê uma olhadinha em correções que são feitas em seus artigos. Outra coisa que é legal também acrescentar é a leitura do Manual de Estilo e Guia de Layout, se você ainda não tiver lido. :Qualquer coisa, é só chamar! :Thales César (discussão) 03h32min de 26 de Julho de 2012 (UTC) Predefinição atualizada! Atualizei a Predefinição:Planeta como você pediu! Mas tem umas coisas, já tínhamos o campo Espécies Nativas, que é o |especies = ; e o campo |governo = já não serve para o conselho planetário? :P Então adicionei o campo das Alianças Internas (|alianças = ). ;) Espero que goste, e qualquer coisa só falar. :D JediSam(discussão) 18h03min de 13 de Setembro de 2012 (UTC) Re: Verificação de artigos Oi Jeanderson! Verifiquei os artigos, estão ótimos; mas podem melhorar um pouco mais, capriche neles! E logo logo, quando puder, criarei o setor Tarabba. JediSam(discussão) 21h30min de 4 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Artigos Jeananderson os artigos estao bem construidos e formados percebia crie e complete com alguns links e coloque o preço da arma e so um conselho. Lord Tyranus 19h08min de 6 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Votação estrutural Devido à questionamentos lançados no dia 18 de Novembro, estamos abrindo uma votação para decidir se manteremos a estrutura da Wiki ou se faremos uma mundança radical de acordo com as ideias do utilizador Mestre sade. Por favor, vote. O período de votação é de 2 semanas. Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 16h02min de 19 de Novembro de 2012 (UTC) Ajudando um pouquinho Olá Jeanderson! Como vai? Vim aqui para dizer que quando vc for adicionar uma aparição, adicione todas as aparições existentes do artigo. Como por exemplo, em Operação: Extermínio, vc só adicionou uma. Ou seja, adicione todas as aparições ;) Ra98(discussão) 13h07min de 1 de Dezembro de 2012 (UTC)Ra98